Seems Like it Should be Easy
by smiley349
Summary: Lilly is Oliver's rebound girl. Oliver is Lilly's rebound boy. Oliver hates Lilly. She criticizes him. She's a drama queen. She's definitely not his type. Lilly hates Oliver. He's annoying. He's immature. He's not the guy that she would normally fall for
1. Prologue

**Hey hey! Okay so here is the storyline: Lilly and Oliver used to be in a serious relationship. They broke up though because they decided they both wanted different things. However the both didn't really want to stop seeing each other completely, so they are both each other's rebounds. When Lilly breaks up with a guy, she goes to Oliver and they have a little thing that goes on for a while. And when Oliver breaks up with a girl, he goes to Lilly. Well, don't you think there's something there if they keep going back to each other?

* * *

**

Complicated relationships aren't unheard of. Romeo and Juliet had a love that was forbidden. Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy couldn't stand each other. But those stories had encouraged that love could fix anything. When Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy saw past the lies and realized their true feelings, they fell madly in love with each other and their hatred for each other was no longer separating them. And did not Romeo's and Juliet's suicides take away their families' feuds. But those were just stories. They weren't real life. It is often said that William Shakespeare was teasing love in Romeo and Juliet. And people say that Jane Austin was teasing society in her stories. Lilly Truscott however laughed at people when they talked about stuff like love, prince charming, the one. "It's all nonsense," is what she would normally say. However, this time was different.

"Oliver, I don't know if I can do this anymore," Lilly said quietly. She looked down at her shoes as if she were embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked looking at her in a confused way.

"The game we always play. Instead of just facing our feelings and battles, we run away to each other. We seem to think that one of us has the answer to our problems. That we'll find it in each other."

Oliver looked down and rubbed his hand on the back of his head sheepishly. Lately he had been feeling that he was just a waste of Lilly's time. He took a minute to reply. "So are you saying we need to move on from each other?"

"Oliver, I don't think we ever got over each other. I think we both want to end up with each other, marry, and live happily ever after," Lilly said.

"Happily ever after?" Oliver asked smiling. "Lilly, you laugh at that kind of stuff."

Lilly rolled her eyes. Oliver really knew how to get on her nerves.

"Wow, even when I'm pouring my heart out to you, you can still be annoying as ever," Lilly said crossing her arms.

"And wow, even when you're pouring your heart out to me, you still criticize me," Oliver said.

Lilly sighed. She wanted to throw her arms out at her. To tell her that she loved him. To tell him that this game was pointless. That they needed to get over themselves and quit playing games with each other.

"Oliver, I'm trying to tell you that I'm scared!" Lilly's voice cracked.

"Scared?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, I'm scared of the fact that I feel like I'm wasting my time," Lilly said. She knew it was a lie. It was a bitter taste that toothpaste or mouthwash wouldn't be able to clean.

"You think that you're wasting your time with me?" Oliver said. He felt like a mouse that had come across a cat. It was obvious which one was going to get hurt. Oliver's fears had come true. Oliver turned around so he wouldn't be facing Lilly. "Then if you feel like you're wasting your time on me, don't return to me. Don't ever come back and see me again, because if you're wasting your time on me, then even just a friendship isn't worth it with you."

"Oliver," Lilly walked a little towards him and started to put her hand on her shoulder but stopped. "Oliver." She repeated his name. "Oliver." The third time she said it, she realized she couldn't find the words to say anything. "I guess I better leave." Tears were running down Lilly's cheeks.

"I guess you should," Oliver spat back.

Lilly slammed the door on her way out of Oliver's house. She regretfully walked out of his yard and closed the fence. Before she continued to walk, she took one look at Oliver through a window.

"What have I done?"

* * *

**So was it good, bad? You be the judge! **


	2. Perfection Can Be A Flaw

**Okay, so summer is finally here, and I am going to have a lot more time to update! And here's chapter one.**

Lilly Truscott had her own ideas of happily ever after. It wasn't where the prince saved the damsel in distress. It wasn't the prince kissing the princess that was cursed to slumber for a hundred years. In fact, she always hated the fact that it was always the prince saving the day. It seemed like the princess had to have a prince to take care of them. And thus, Lilly Truscott opposed the idea of marriage.

The small foursome orchestra was playing Lilly's favorite song. They were drinking her favorite champagne. It was just the two of them: Lilly and her boyfriend Derek Zanoni of six months. Lilly, in particular, didn't want to be on this date. Lilly had noticed over the past few months that she had let her guard down and was getting awful close to Derek.

Lilly looked down in her lap. Nervously, she played with the fabric of her black dress that went two inches above her knee. "Derek, why are we so fancy tonight? This restaurant you have to reserve two months in advance, the orchestra, and the champagne?"

"Well, I am glad you asked that!" Derek said. Lilly's stomach tightened as she watched Derek got up out of his chair and got down on knee in front of Lilly. He grabbed Lilly's hand and held it. "Lilly, these past six months have been the best time of my life. You are fun, spunky, loving, outgoing, and funny."

"I'm also critical, dramatic, and forgetful," Lilly said trying to get out of the situation she was in.

"Lilly you are everything I imagined as perfect and more," Derek continued.

"Perfection can be a flaw," Lilly said.

"I love you more than anything else, and I want to continue loving you for the rest of my life," Derek said. He grabbed a ring out of his pocket. Lilly looked at the ring. It was absolutely beautiful. It was a six carat diamond. It had small blue sapphires, Lilly's birthstone, around the diamond. "Will you marry me?"

Lilly took a deep breath and breathed out. She pulled her hand out of Derek's grasp and placed it on top of his hand that was holding it. She patted his hand in a comforting way. She looked around her and realized how many people were looking at the two. She didn't want to embarrass Derek by rejecting him in front of everyone.

She hugged him and gave him a kiss. Everyone applauded the couple that they thought were engaged. "Derek, we'll talk about this later," Lilly whispered in his ear. She closed his hand that was holding the ring into a fist.

Derek looked confused and disappointed. He sat back in his seat and ate his food quietly. Lilly looked at him sympathetically. 'Why do guys do stuff like this to me?' Lilly thought.

They ate for the next thirty minutes with no words being spoken. The rest of the dinner only consisted of them exchanging glances. When they left the restaurant, the car ride back to Lilly's apartment still consisted of no words. Derek parked the car in the parking lot. He got out of the car and went to go open Lilly's door for her. They walked up the stairs in silence. When they got to the door, Lilly stopped Derek.

"Derek," Lilly said nervous of his reaction.

"Yes? What is it that we have to talk about?" Derek asked.

"Derek, I honestly think love is silly. And that there's no such thing as the "one" and "soul mates". I don't believe in love at first sight. And fairytales should be banned. I did use to believe in all that stuff. But that was before my parents got divorced. I thought my parents were the happiest people in the world, until one day I came home, and this total bombshell got dropped on me. Divorce hurts the children more than the couple. I don't want that to happen to me," Lilly took a deep breath in and breathed out. She looked down at her feet. She looked Derek in his brown eyes. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair. Lilly could feel his heart pounding fast, as if he was about to have a stroke. "I'm going to have to decline your offer."

"Well, it's your life Lilly. But you are making a big mistake," Derek said in anger and disappointment.

"I'm sure I am, "Lilly said sarcastically turning her back on Derek. She got her keys out of her purse and unlocked her door. She could feel Derek staring at her. She turned around. "This is the part where I go into my apartment and start to nag myself about how stupid I am, and you go storming off. Then we get on with our lives."

Derek pushed her up the door and kissed her with extreme passion. When he pulled away, they were both smiling. However, Lilly remembered what was happening. "I'm sorry Derek." She quickly went into her apartment and shut the door. She smiled to herself.

She walked into the living room and looked at her clock to see what the time was. "Ten o'clock." She grabbed her phone that sat on a table next to her couch. She grabbed it excitedly. "555-2343"

"Hey Lilly," the familiar voice said.

"Hey Oliver! You won't believe what happened! Okay, so Derek proposed to me!"

"Really?" Oliver said calmly.

"Yeah, so this is what happened." Olive chuckled to himself on the other line. He could imagine Lilly using hand motions as she was talking.

"So he took me to that really fancy restaurant, Corilla's, you know the one where you have to reserve two months ahead. Well, he had the orchestra playing my favorite songs. And well he came to me, and he said that I was what he imagined as perfect and more. So I replied back saying that perfection can be a flaw," Lilly said putting her hand in the air. "Well, I didn't want to embarrass him in public because everyone was watching us. So I gave him a hug and kiss, and everybody applauded thinking that I had said yes. Well, while I hugged him, I whispered in his ear that we needed to talk. So when he dropped me off, I explained everything to him. How my parents got divorced and that I really didn't want to marry. "

"Of course," Oliver said.

"Well then he kissed me. And of course, I laughed after he left. I mean, people kill themselves over this silly thing called love. And I can picture Derek doing that."

"So, wanna go out this Saturday?"

"You read my mind," Lilly said smiling to herself. "I was just about to ask you that."

"Okay, well it's a date," Oliver said.

"Yes it is," Lilly said.

**So how was this for the first chapter? Review please! **


End file.
